danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Malena
מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית thumb|ימין Malèna היא דרמה רומנטית, שהתרחשה בסיציליה בימי מלחמת העולם השנייה. Malena הוא הסיפור בלתי נשכח לחלוטין של מסעו של ילד אל גבריות בתוך הכאוס וחוסר הסובלנות של מלחמת העולם השנייה. בכפר איטלקי מנומנם, Malena, בעיר האישה היפה ביותר, הופך להיות הנושא לרכילות מרושעת יותר ויותר בקרב בני העיר התאוותניות ונשים מקנאות. אבל רק המעריץ הנלהב ביותר שלה, רנאטו Amoroso הצעיר, ילמד את הסיפור שלא סופר המסתורי שלה. (המתוך אתר הסרט) המיחוד בסרט הוא תיאור החיים בימי מלחמת העולם השנייה בסיציליה, על רקע העדרות של בעלה של מלנה - אהובת נערי העיר - כאשר רבים מנסים למלא את את המקומו - נראה יותר טוב מאשר מה שחשבתי ! העלילה thumb|ימין|335 px הסרט מתחיל בסיציליה בשנת 1940 במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה כאשר ממלכת איטליה, עם ראש הממשלה בניטו מוסוליני נכנס למלחמה. נער צעיר, 12 שנה רנאטו הישן, חווה שלושה אירועים מרכזיים ביום אחד: ראשית, איטליה יוצאת למלחמה, שני, הוא מקבל אופניים חדשים, ושלישית, שהוא רואה ראשון אישה היפה, Malena. בעלה של Malena, נינו Scordia, כבר נלקח ממנו להילחם באפריקה וMalena נשאר לבד עם אביה, אדם מבוגר וכמעט חירש. Malena מנסה להתמודד עם בדידותה, כעיר שהיא עברה לניסיונות להתמודד עם אישה יפה זה שמקבל את תשומת לבם של כל הגברים המקומיים, ובכלל זה רנאטו. עם זאת, למרות הרכילות, היא ממשיכה להיות נאמנה לבעלה. רנאטו הופך אובססיבי עם Malena ומתחיל לפנטז עליה. הפנטזיות שלו הפכו משוכללות יותר ויותר, והוא הופך להיות אובססיבי עם האישה צעירה והביישנית, מציץ בחלון שלה לעתים קרובות כהיא מחכה בעצב לבעלה שתחזור האהובה. רנאטו סופו של דבר גונב התחתונים של Malena ומתחיל לפנטז עליה במיטה, לזוועתם של הוריו. הם עושים הכל כדי לעצור את התנהגותו, אבל זה הכל לשווא. מלינה מקבל הודעה כי בעלה נהרג והצער ממלא אותה. רנאטו ממשיך לצפות Malena כשהיא סובלת מ[צער. Malena הוא מנודה על ידי תושבי העיר שמתחילים להאמין הגרוע ביותר עליה, פשוט בגלל היופי שלה. נשים להפיץ שמועות איומות וגברים לעודד את השמועות על ידי אורב מעבר לאלמנה המסכנה, שלא עושה כלום כדי להגן על עצמה; היא רק רוצה להיות לבד. היא מבקרת את אביה באופן קבוע ומסייעת לו במטלות שלו, אבל כאשר מכתב היחידות הארגוניות ובו מסופר עליה לשון הרע מגיע ידיו, מערכת היחסים שלהם סובל מכה הרה אסון. דברים מקבלים רק גרועים יותר כאשר אשתו של רופא השיניים המקומיות לוקחת Malena לבית המשפט, והאשים אותה לרומן עם בעלה, אבל Malena יזוכה. הוא אמר לי בית המשפט כי Malena הוא להיות מוטרד בשביל להיות יפה כמו נשים אחרות חשות חוסר ביטחון ומאוים על ידי אותה. האדם היחיד שיש לי Malena הבודד ועצוב רומן עם, קצין בצבא, נשלח משם לאחר שאמר שהוא וMalena היו "רק ידידים".הבגידה חותכת עמוקה, אבל Malena אינו אומר דבר לגנות את הקצין. לאחר זיכויה, עורך דינו של Malena Centorbi מגיע לביתה ושואל לריקוד ובמהלך הריקוד, באמצעות תשלום שלא שולם המשפטי כמנוף, אונס אותה בעוד מציץ רנאטו ממחוץ לביתה. רנאטו רואה יותר ויותר את עצמו כמגן של Malena, אבל הוא אפילו לא מבין שהדעות שלה שלו הן קצת יותר טובה מאלה של תושבי העיר. בזמן שהוא שואל את אלוהים כדי להגן עליה באופן אישי ומבצע מעשים קטנים של נקמה נגד מי שמשמיץ את Malena, הוא לא לוקח זמן להבין איך Malena עצמה מרגישה. הוא אפילו מתרץ אונס כבחירה Malena עשה לשלם דמיה המשפטיים. בינתיים, המלחמה מגיעה סיציליה והעיר תופצץ. אביו של Malena מת והיא נשארה לבד לגמרי. נואש למזון, העוני של Malena לבסוף מכריח אותה להיות זונה. היא חותכת את השיער השחור הארוך שלה ומתחילה להתלבש פרובוקטיבי. כאשר הצבא הגרמני מגיע לעיר, Malena נותן את עצמה לגרמנים. תושבי העיר שבעי רצון כיצד היא נאלצת להיות זונה; הם כמעט יותר תוכן עכשיו מאשר כשהיא הייתה אישה צעירה מוסרית. רנאטו רואה אותה בחברתם של שני קצינים ומתעלפים גרמנים. אמו והנשים המבוגרות יותר חושבים שהוא כבר ברשותו ולקחת אותו לכנסייה לגירוש שדים. אביו לעומת זאת לוקח אותו לבית בושת; רנאטו מקיים יחסי מין עם אחת מהזונות בזמן שמפנטז שהיא Malena. לקראת סיום המלחמה, האמריקנים מגיעים, הנשים נאספות ומכות בפומבי ומשפילים את Malena באכזריות, גילוח בכוח את שערה ומפשיטות אותה בכיכר. Malena מדוכא יוצא לעיר הגדולה מסינה כדי להימלט מרדיפות נוספות. כמה ימים לאחר מכן, נינו Scordia, בעלה של Malena, הנחשב למת, חוזר לחפש לחפש אותה, הוא גורם להלם של כל התושבים. הוא מוצא את ביתו שנכבש על ידי בני אדם שנעקרו על ידי המלחמה ואף אחד לא מוכנה לספר לו מה עלה בגורלה של אשתו. רנאטו אומר לו דרך מכתב אנונימי על מקום הימצאו של Malena ואת העובדה שהיא תמיד אהבה רק אותו ואת כל השמועות על הבגידה שלה לא היתה נכונה. נינו הולך למסינה כדי למצוא אותה שנה לאחר מכן הם ראו שהולכים ברחוב, נינו לובי-זרוע בגאווה עם האישה עדיין היפה שלו. תושבי הכפר, במיוחד נשים, נדהמו מהאומץ שלה, להתחיל לדבר "סיניורה Scordia" בכבוד. אם כי עדיין יפה, הם חושבים עליה כשום איום, בטענה שיש לה קמטים ליד עיניה ויש לשים קצת במשקל. Malena, לעומת זאת, הוא ביישן כתמיד וזהיר של תשומת הלב לאחר שעבר עליה. בסצנה האחרונה בסמוך לחוף, רנאטו עוזר לה לאסוף כמה תפוזים שנפלו משקית הקניות שלה. לאחר מכן הוא מבקש "'פורטונה Buona, סיניורה Malena' " שלה (מזל טוב, הגב 'Malena) ורוכב משם על אופניו, במבט לאחור עליה בפעם אחרונה, כשהיא הולכת משם. זו הפעם הראשונה ויחידה שהם מדברים זה עם זה בסרט. כסצנת סיום זה דועך, הקריינות של המבוגרים רנאטו משקפת שהוא לא שכח Malena, גם לאחר חלוף שנים כה רבות. הוא אומר, על פי הכתוביות אנגלית, "זמן עובר ואהבתי נשים רבות. וכמו שהם החזיקו אותי קרובים ושאלו אם אני זוכר אותם, אני מאמין בלבי שהייתי. אבל רק אחד אף פעם לא נשכח, זה שאף פעם לא שאל ... Malena " בקורת קטלנית מגזין וראייטי כתב, "טיפס מטה באופן משמעותי בהיקפה ובגודל Malena 'של ג'וזפה Tornatore' יפה בעלת מבנה אבל דרמה תקופתית קלה שמתעדת] אובססיה של נער 13 בן עם סירנה בעיירה קטנה במלחמת העולם השנייה סיציליה . שילוב סיפור קרוב של גיל עם האודיסיאה העצובה של אישה נענשת על היופי שלה, סרט סופו של דבר יש עומק קצת יותר מדי, עידון, תוצאה נושאיות או רלוונטי עכשווי כדי להפוך אותו למתחרה חזקה ל arthouse מוצלב. אבל העלאה נוסטלגית מרכיביו הארוטיים ושל אותו נעלמה איטליה שגרמה להיטים בינלאומיים של '' סינמה פרדיסו 'ו' הדוור מבקר קולנוע רוג'ר אברט לעומת הסרטים של פדריקו פליני של עבודה, כתיבה, "סרטיו של פליני כרוכים לעתים קרובות בני נוער מוסתים על ידי נשים שמגלמים תאוות הבשרים שלהם (לדוגמא: '' Amarcord '' ו '' [] 8½ ''). אבל פליני רואה את ההומור שבבסיס אובססיה מינית, למעט (בדרך כלל אך לא תמיד) בעיניהם של המשתתפים. "'Malena' 'הוא סיפור פשוט, שבו אדם צעיר גדל מרותק על ידי אישה ומתחתן בעצם את עצמו לרעיון שלה. זה לא עוזר, כי הפעולה של הסרט גדלה בהתמדה קודר, שהוביל להשפלה פומבית שנראית בפראות מתוך קנה מידה עם מה שכבר היה ולסיום ש נועד להעביר אותנו הרבה יותר עמוק, אבוי, ממה שהוא יכול. יש סרט דירוג 55% של אתר "עגבניות רקובות", המבוסס על חוות דעת של 76 מבקרים פרסים '''Wins' * Italian National Syndicate of Film Journalists - Silver Ribbon, Best Score: Ennio Morricone. * Cabourg Romantic Film Festival: Golden Swann, Giuseppe Tornatore, 2001. * David di Donatello Awards: David, Best Cinematography, Lajos Koltai. 2001. Nominations * Academy Awards: Oscar, Best Cinematography, Lajos Koltai; Best Original Score, Ennio Morricone, 2001. * Italian National Syndicate of Film Journalists - Silver Ribbon, Best Costume Design: Maurizio Millenotti; Best Editing: Massimo Quaglia; Best Production Design: Francesco Frigeri, 2001. * Golden Globes: Golden Globe, Best Foreign Language Film, Italy; Best Original Score - Motion Picture, Ennio Morricone; 2001. * British Academy of Film and Television Arts: BAFTA Film Award, Best Film not in the English Language, Harvey Weinstein, Carlo Bernasconi and Giuseppe Tornatore; 2001. * Berlin International Film Festival: Golden Berlin Bear, Giuseppe Tornatore, 2001. * David di Donatello Awards: David, Best Costume Design, Maurizio Millenotti; Best Music, Ennio Morricone; Best Production Design, Francesco Frigeri; 2001. * European Film Awards: Audience Award, Best Actress, Monica Bellucci; Best Director, Giuseppe Tornatore, 2001. * Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards: Sierra Award, Best Foreign Film, 2001. * Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards: PFCS Award, Best Foreign Language Film, 2001. * Satellite Awards: Golden Satellite Award, Best Motion Picture, Foreign Language; Best Original Score, Ennio Morricone, 2001. * Vihari Award: Best Actress for seductive role in the year 2000. קישורים חיצוניים * הסרט http://www.miramax.com/movie/malena * אתר IMDd הגדיר את הסרט :"אישה מעוררת התעוררות חושנית בקבוצה של נערים מתבגרים" הדירוג: Ratings: 7.5/10 from 52,087 users Metascore: 54/100 Reviews: 206 user | 84 critic | 22 from Metacritic.com המקור קטגוריה:סרטים איטלקיים